captfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
'Captain America '''is the main protagonist of ''Captain America: Modern Soldier. ''He is America's first Super Soldier and was a hero hailing from World War II who would be revived into the modern world, becoming a symbol of freedom and patriotism. Biography Personality Considered by many as the world's greatest hero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. He has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human, Captain America maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, he was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and continued works to save the world, America is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgement for his deeds. He was also very empathetic. Captain America is a very dedicated person and tried to be of service in whatever way he could. He finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureacrats, hypocritical authority figures or powerful beings. A true hero, America is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. He is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier, America knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom. Nevertheless, America will always prioritize civilian lives. America demonstrates impressive charisma and leadership skills, being able to command respect from many and undying loyalty. His extraodinary ability was not to only inspire the nobility in others, but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies. America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with others, leading to several moments of bickering, arguments and even physical fights over the direction in how to protect people. While his sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. Since being defrosted, America was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, human morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. He didn't really have real life outside of being a soldier and did not know how to belong, striving to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. He is very protective of his friends from his past and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. America does have a darker side, however, subconsciously craving conflict and battles to avoid civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. He also has a dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom. America's career as a soldier has given him tremendous experience, enabling him to come up with the most effective battle plans. He is willing to accept those even on the other side of the battlefield, but at the same time he is always aware of his surroundings and the possible threat. Powers and Abilities *'Artifically Enhanced Physiology: 'The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Captain America's bodily functions to the pinnacle of human physical potential. His intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the perfect specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is definite, meaning if Captain America chooses to live an unhealthy life with no workout training, none of his powers would weaken by any means. Despite this, Captain America maintains a healthy diet and a regular exercise regimen, which seems to have increased the capabilities further, much how it increases strength, physical performance, and muscle control in non-enhanced humans. **'Enhanced Intelligence: 'Captain America's performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Captain America has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by create perfect winning strategies rapidly. He also possesses a perfect memory and is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills much faster than normal humans. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Captain America's strength is enhanced to considerable low superhuman levels. His enhanced strength allows him to physically overpower opponents including elite-trained humans. He can bend metal bars with visible effort, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. His strength allows him to send his enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during his fight. Captain America's strength combined with his astonishingly effective muscle control can enhance his profound fighting skills. His experience of unarmed and armed combat allows him to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack him. He is also able to support the weight of a vehicle. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Captain America's bones and muscles are denser and much harder than average humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield or contact with superhuman opponents. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would eventually kill a normal human. America has been tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions and taken several beatings. With his enhanced physiology, America is able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. **'Enhanced Speed: 'America can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. **'Enhanced Stamina: 'America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. America could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without showing any sign of fatigue, allowing him to fight for long periods of time. Additionally, America can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose his breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. America is able to run for thirteen miles without any noticeable sign of fatigue. **'Enhanced Agility: 'America's agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility and dexterity. He can use his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be truly difficult for a normal human to accomplish. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'America's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allow him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and his auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by America before they can even get their weapons trained on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraodinary quick opponents. **'Enhanced Senses: 'America's natural senses have been enhanced to the peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel and taste things impercetible to the normal humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific species, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He is able to notice little details such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'The Super-Soldier Serum granted America's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. America is immune to earthly infections, diseases and disorders; America also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus he can't get drunk like his friends. He is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. America's injuries can heal rapidly without leaving a trace of injury. America is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. America's accelerated rate of healing kept him alive and halted his aging while being frozen in ice and placed in a cryogenic state. Furthermore, its regenerative properties allowed him to not only live well beyond that of an ordinary human, being almost 120 years old but also appears as a man half that age. *'Master Martial Artist: 'America is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat and he has mastered several martial arts such as muay thai, judo, shurikenjutsu, krav maga, tae kwon do, wushu, savate, pro wrestling and brazilian jiu-jitsu. Even in WWII, while still inexperienced, America proved to be a skilled fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attribute and his indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers. After being revived in the 21st century, America was quickly put into action again and remained as skilled as ever. **'Shield Mastery: 'America's year of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with a near perfect aim. America can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Additionally, America can perform combination techniques with his allies, and his skill also applies to other shields. *'Expert Marksman: 'America can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms during World War II and eventually being able to use modern firearms with ease. America is also an expert in throwing knives. *'Master of Stealth: 'Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, America is skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. *'Master Tactician: 'America is an excellent strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any near strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. America frequently proves himself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions, his bravery and determination further supplement this as he is willing to take even the riskiest of choices to stand a chance to win. America has also demonstrated impressive charismatic and leadership skills. *'Master Acrobat: 'America's year of training and experience has made him a very skilled acrobat, gymnast and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his enhanced agility, America has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. *'Expert Pilot: 'America has expert knowledge in piloting aircrafts. *'Expert Artist: 'America took art classes. *'Multillinguaism: 'America is able to speak his native English as well as fluent French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and Italian. Equipment *'Captain America Uniform: 'America's uniform is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium-level resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. The uniform allowed for a sidearm as well and the shield can be attached to the back. A new suit was upgraded to allow for more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit as well as carries a wireless communicator. The new uniform is composed of a nomex and kevlan fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm, nonetheless, it is bulletproof and fireproof. It can also withstand blunt force trauma. *'Vibranium Shield: 'America's primary weapon is his concave disk shield. The shield is about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 rounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. The vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-destructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even deny it, as bullets normally bounce off of it. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon and it can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with America's strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The vibranium in the shield also enables America to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. *'M1 Garand: 'America was issued a M1 Garand rifle during World War II. *'Colt M1911A1: 'America was issued a Colt M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. *'M1921 Thompson: 'America was issued a M1921 Thompson during World War II. *'M67 Grenades: 'America has a supply of M67 Grenades. *'Utility Belt: 'America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. *'Grapple Device: 'A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in America's utility belt. *'Transmitter Pager: 'A communication device. *'Motorcycle: '''America owned and used a Harley-Davidson WLA Liberator during his service in World War II. The motorcycle had several weapons and gadgets added to it in the modern era for use in combat situations. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Keep flying, son. And watch that potty mouth!" *"Weapons down or I will not be responsible for what comes next." *"90% of the casualties of World War I were soldiers, fraulein. But half of the people died in World War II were civilians...half of 61 million. I know why I'm fighting, fraulein. I don't want to see World War III." *"A soldier with a voice that could command a god...and does." *"I'm loyal to nothing, General...except the Dream." *"Captain America is not here to lead the country. I'm here to serve it. If I'm a captain, then I'm a soldier. Not of any military branch, but of the American people." *"Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice. You're braver than you think." *"I can do this all day." *"I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." *"You start running they'll never stop. You stand up, push back...can't say no forever right?" *"I don't want to kill anyone, but I don't like bullies; I don't care where they're from." *"He deserved more than this." *"I'm...Captain America." *"Sounds rather fun, actually." *"How about you? Are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" *"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brookyln." *"Not my future!" *"You know I still don't know how to dance." *"What about the war? Did we win?" *"Trying to get me back into the world?" *"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." *"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." *"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." *"Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" *"Always a way out." *"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in: follow orders, serve. It's just not the same." *"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" *"That was my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95, not dead." *"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime." *"This isn't freedom. This is fear." *"If they're shooting at you, they're bad." *"You get hurt, hurt them back." *"Language!" *"I know. It just slipped out." *"Well, they're excited." *"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope." *"I wouldn't call it a comfort." *"I don't know. Family, stability...the guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out." *"I know we're not perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." *"This job...I try to save as many people as I can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but, if I can't find a way to live with that, next time...maybe nobody can be saved." *"If someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." *"If I see a situation go south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." *"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." *"Thanks for having my back." *"We're outside the law on this one, so if you come with us your a wanted man." *"What you did all those years...it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." *"So are we, pal." *"It's been a long day." *"This isn't going to change what happened." *"Let's go." Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Military Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.